


Razor Blades Make Bloodless Love

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Corpses, Death, Emotional Disconnect, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: Title from the Acid Bath song "Graveflower".
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Sid Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Razor Blades Make Bloodless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Acid Bath song "Graveflower".

Sid was dead. 

Perfectly, unequivocally… Dead.

Shawn knew that. Nobody was this frigid and stiff in your arms if they were only sleeping. 

That’s what he had thought at first when he had woken up and his brain was still foggy from his slumber: that Sid was just fast asleep in his arms where he had been since last night, but as he became more and more conscious, he realized something wasn’t quite right. 

He had shaken Sid gently, but he wouldn’t stir. Slapped his face lightly, but to no avail. Put his fingers to Sid’s pulse point, but felt nothing. He was deathly cold, and when Shawn laid him down flat on his back, his eyelids fluttered open ever so slightly, revealing glassy, lifeless eyes, slightly clouded and unmoving. 

Sid was dead.

His left ditch had the tiniest speckle of blood on it, and Shawn began to piece together a plausible narrative in his head. Maybe Sid had woken up in the night to dose again and had a heart attack right next to Shawn, who was too stream-out-doped to feel him writhing in panic next to him... Then maybe Shawn had cuddled him back into his arms, unconsciously. 

Sid’s poor little body must have just not taken it well. There was no way it had been the dope. That was  _ good, pure _ shit, Shawn wouldn’t shoot it himself if it wasn’t. Sid clearly thought it was good shit too, seeing as he’d do nearly anything Shawn asked for just a dose when he was out of money to buy it. That was the whole reason Sid was there in the first place. He was broke as shit and needed to pay Shawn in the other way they had arranged.

Shawn concluded that must have been what had happened, though he didn’t really care if he was right or not. It didn’t really matter. Sid was dead regardless of how it occurred.

Shawn rested on his side next to the dead boy and brushed some of his wavy hair out of his face. Pretty doll eyes looked up at him lifelessly, a pretty green with little blue specks, now somber-looking in death.

“Too bad,” Shawn mused to himself quietly.

He thought it was a shame that Sid was gone. _He_ _lost a customer, damn it,_ but on top of that, Sid had been pretty cute, and he very much enjoyed accepting his alternate form of payment for narcotics. He mulled over what should be done with Sid as he examined the limp body with his eyes some more.

Sid was naked except for his boxers that were sitting low on his hips. Shawn ran a tender hand down his body, then up it again, half-holding Sid in his arm underneath him. 

_ I could dump him in an alley somewhere, it’s not like it’s uncommon for someone to OD in one of those. Nobody had to know he was here. _

Pale, cold skin flowed smoothly under his fingertips as they made their way up Sid’s neck and rested on his chin, running his thumb over it. 

_ Or I could just bury him out back. I don’t think he would tell anyone he was coming here. _

Lost in his thoughts, he leaned down to press a kiss to Sid’s cool lips. It was strange to feel no kiss back from the boy as he ran his tongue just slightly along his bottom lip. Shawn pulled back after that. He didn’t know what he was expecting. Maybe for Sid to move and signal he wasn’t really dead, but there was no denying it. 

He was gone.

And he was Shawn’s problem now. 


End file.
